


Heavy Heart

by spirknshit



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, i wrote this to feel something and I still feel empty, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirknshit/pseuds/spirknshit
Summary: Drabble of Lucifer’s departure in season 4; just sorta wrote up the scene with description.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s short but I wrote it last night on my rewatch 😖 Idk why I do this to myself. thx for reading!!! <3

“I love you. I love you, please don’t leave!”

With tears streaming down her face, pooling at her feet, Chloe stared, helplessly, at Lucifer. Hoping. Praying that he didn’t have to leave her. Not for the demons, not for anyone. But fate was just that cruel to them. 

“You see, we were wrong about something else in the prophecy. My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe. It always has been.”

Choking back a sob, Lucifer gently cradled her cheeks, whilst pressing a soft, loving kiss on her lips. It signified a promise, a promise that no matter what hardships they faced, or how much time would pass, he would always love her. 

“Please,” she pleaded, eyes shining in the moonlight, “Don’t go.”

Hands pressed to her face, fingers delicately stroking her tear-stained cheek, Lucifer looked longingly at his detective, and whispered a final farewell. 

“Goodbye.”

Rolling his shoulders back, two pristine, white wings emerged from the ethereal plane, feathers swaying in the warm, Californian breeze. His hand found its way back to her cheek, and gave another loving press to her face. 

“Goodbye,” his voice cracked, whilst his wings pulled him to Hell.


End file.
